


Coming home

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They could finally be together again.





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Voltando para casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857259) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 11 - coming home.

After so long looking for answers, years upon years on a quest that seemed like it was pointless, doomed to fail, after so long, she was finally coming home.

And coming home meant coming back to Leliana.

Her home was never a place, even before she was given the taint and set adrift upon the world, forever denied the chance to live a normal life.

But she was never meant for normalcy.

Both of them had a destiny to fulfill before they had a chance to live as they wished, and those destinies had kept them apart for so long, but now she could come home.

And once they were together, then everything would be fine.


End file.
